Eyes Closed, Hearts Open
by Demsit The Mystic Cat
Summary: Melody Bly, the older sister of Xander, returned to Briarwood only to be launched into the mystic world, a battle, and a whole lot of crazy and absurd stuff. Can her brother, friends and lover help her through it? And will Light beat the Dark once again? Vida/Chip, Madison/Daggeron, Xander/Clare, Nick/OC, Udonna/Leanbow.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 1

Name: Melody Bly

Age: 20/21 years

Personality: Kind, caring, resourceful, loyal and wise.

Appearance: Raven curls, tanned skin, grey eyes and light freckles.

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, archery and horse riding.

* * *

Xander grinned as he ran to Rootcore where his friends were and skidded to a stop in the main room.

"Hey X." Nick greeted him and Xander leant on his knees breathing hard before weakly waving.

"Xander, sit down you look exhausted." Udonna told him in a motherly way but he shook his head.

"No time...Big...Big event..." He breathed and Vida asked.

"What's up? You don't get this excited unless..." She trailed off as Xander straightened up and took out eight tickets for a concert.

"No way...No way!" Chip grinned and he nodded.

"Melody's coming home!" The Rocca sisters chorused high fiving each other while Chip cheered, grinning broadly, but Nick and his family looked confused.

"Who?" Nick asked and Xander explained.

"My older sister, Melody, has been on tour all year and is coming home for her final concert which just happens to be the concert today!" Nick grinned and Clare folded her arms smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?" She asked him and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well, you see Melody and I we don't talk about each other with anyone unless they know us 'cause she doesn't want me getting friends who just use me to get to her." Xander told his girlfriend before Chip added.

"Or the other way round because she would kick their butts if anyone dared to date you. So don't tell her about the girls you've dated this year." Xander turned a little red in embarrassment as Vida grinned.

"I can't wait to see her reaction to finding out that you're dating Clare." Xander coloured even more before saying.

"Please shut up before I land in hot water via my sister and possibly my girlfriend." Clare smiled and shook her head before Madison asked.

"What time does it start?" Xander looked at the tickets and cringed slightly.

"In twenty minutes in Briarwood Park." The teens nodded before Leanbow asked.

"What time will you be getting back?" Xander rubbed the back of his neck and said.

"I kinda have eight tickets because I wasn't sure if you and Udonna would like to come or not. If you don't want to go, the concert finishes at nine so Clare and Nick would be back then." Udonna smiled slightly and looked to her husband who had raised eyebrows of surprise.

"What kind of music does your sister play?" He asked and Xander shrugged.

"A bit of everything really. She doesn't do screamo though." Leanbow nodded, not knowing what the hell screamo was, and looked to his wife who smiled slightly and said.

"We haven't been on an outing in quite sometime, dear." She said and he nodded to her then to Xander who grinned and said.

"We better make a move because we might want to stand somewhere close to the front." The group nodded and left.

Melody grinned as Briarwood came into sight from the bus window she was at.

"Home..." She whispered and a pair of arm wrapped round her.

"Happy to be back, Mel?" Melody elbowed her friend and manager in the stomach with a playful grin saying.

"Of course. My baby brother and my friends are here, Dan." Dan chuckled and nodded as they pulled up behind the venue at Briarwood Park. She got out the bus and followed her team backstage to get ready.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Xander sighed in frustration when they got to the park and found the front and middle full. Clare rubbed his arm gently and said.

"We'll just go at the back anyway." Their friends nodded and they settled in a place not far from the exit. MC winked at Melody when she was ready and waiting in the wings with her guitar and hands free mic on with a small smile.

"Alright, alright! Good evening Briarwood!" MC grinned bouncing on stage looking psyched up and excited.

"You ready for Miss Melody Bly?" He asked the crowd who cheered but he shook his head saying.

"That was terrible. Come on now! You're her hometown!" The crowd roared with cheers and the MC laughed clapping in approval.

"Alright. Ladies and gentlemen, show a little love for Miss Melody Bly!" Melody walked on stage and high fived the grinning MC as she grinned.

"Evening Briarwood!" The crowd roared and she laughed slightly as her band joined her on stage.

"Now that's a welcome home." She chuckled before saying.

"Alright, this is a favourite of mine and I hope it is of yours. Best Thing I never Had by Beyoncé."

_Melody:_

_What goes around comes back around (Back up: hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around (Back up: hey my baby)_  
_I say what goes around comes back around (Back up: hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around..._

_There was a time_  
_I thought, that you did everything right_  
_No lies, no wrong_  
_Boy I must've been out of my mind_  
_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_So baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (Back up: best thing I never had)_  
_You turned out to be the (Back up: best thing I never had)_  
_And I'm gonna' always be the (Back up: best thing you never had)_  
_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad, you're hurt_  
_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care_  
_You don't deserve my tears_  
_I guess that's why they ain't there_  
_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_Baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (back up: best thing I never had)_  
_I said, you turned out to be the (back up: best thing I never had)_  
_And I'll never be the (back up: best thing you never had)_  
_Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now_

_I know you want me back_  
_It's time to face the facts_  
_That I'm the one that's got away_  
_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life_  
_Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_I used to want you so bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (back up: best thing I never had)_  
_Oh you turned out to be (back up: the best thing I never had)_  
_And I will always be the (back up: best thing you never had)_  
_Oh, best thing you never had!_

_I used to want you so bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (back up:best thing I never had)_  
_Oh you turned out to be the (back up: best thing I never had)_  
_Oh, I will never be the (back up: best thing you never had)_  
_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around, comes back around_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

Melody couldn't help but smile at the audience when the song ended and they, if there had been a roof they would have blown it off, roared and cheered like there was no tomorrow. Xander stood with his friends cheering and clapping until the crowd quieten and listen to his sister perform other songs before they got half way into the concert and Melody had an idea.

"Ok, I've got an idea. I'm going to ask four people to come up on stage and they are going to help me sing the next song. Ticket holders look at your ticket numbers and when I read out your number come up on stage." Xander had given his friends their tickets and when Melody read out Clare's number, Clare nearly passed out before going up on stage. Then two other numbers, both males, were called out before Vida's number was called out and she went on stage getting a hug from Melody who laughed slightly and grinned.

"Right, here are the lyrics and a mic each. When I point to you I want you to sing the whole verse. I'll go first, kay?" The four nodded before the music started with her first words.

_Melody:_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_  
_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_  
_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_  
_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million _She pointed to the first guy, Tony, and he started to sing.

_Tony:_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold) _Melody nodded impressed before taking back over.

_Melody:_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter _She pointed to the other guy, Jaden, and he sang the next bit.

_Jaden:_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold) _Melody smirked as four crowns were brought on stage and she put the king crowns on the boys and the queen crowns on the girls, even if she did have to give Vida her look.

_Melody:_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are _Melody pointed at Vida who laughed and sang the next part.

_Vida:_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine, _Vida stopped as Melody nodded and pointed to Clare who sang the last bit.

_Clare:_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(gold gold you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

Melody clapped with the audience and said.

"Briarwood! Give it up for our willing victims-I mean volunteers." Melody smiled and laughed as the her volunteers did or looked mockingly outraged and got off stage, giving back the crown.

"That was fun!" Clare grinned as she and Vida rejoined the group.

"You mean it was funny. I nearly couldn't stop laughing that our friend just made me do that." Xander chuckled and grinned.

"That's my sister alright." his friends nodded and listened and enjoyed the concert till the last song which Melody turned quite serious for.

"Ok, this may sound really mushy but, this is the last song and I want to make it count. Seeing as one of our friends has been up on stage I'm assuming that my baby brother is here too. This is his favourite song and also our moms'." Xander stopped smiling at that as she took up her guitar and started to play.

_Melody:_

_I'm so stubborn, it's how I got here_  
_So alone, feels like forever_  
_Wanna swim away and breath the open air_  
_But I feel so afraid, then I hear you say_

_Hang on when the water is rising_  
_Hang on when the waves are crashing_  
_Hang on, just don't ever let go_

_I'm so hungry, how can I stay here?_  
_Starving for what I hold so dear_  
_Like a hurricane it takes everything from me_  
_Wake me from this dream _Xander wiped his right eye on the back of his hand as he watched his older sister. Clare saw this and gently squeezed his hand.

_Hang on when the water is rising_  
_Hang on when the waves are crashing_  
_Hang on, just don't ever let go_

_Hang on when you are barely breathing_  
_Hang on when your heart's still beating_  
_Hang on, just don't ever let go_

_Three days, thirty years_  
_So hopeless, doesn't matter_  
_Don't say it's too late if you blink your eyes_  
_The sun is rising, the sun is rising, oh_

_Hang on when the water is rising_  
_Hang on when the waves are crashing_  
_Hang on, just don't ever let go_

_Hang on when you're barely breathing_  
_Hang on when your heart's still beating_  
_Hang on, just don't ever let go_

Melody swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat and tried to force back the tears that burned in the rim of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before looking to the audience who were silent until they started cheering, applauding, whistling and all sorts of encouraging things making her smile tearfully and said.

"It truly is good to be home. Thank you Briarwood!" Then she waved and left the stage.

"Come on." Xander said clearing his throat slightly before leading them round backstage where they found Melody blink a lot saying.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. Pull yourself together before someone slaps you." Xander smiled slightly and said.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will start thinking you're crazy." Melody jumped slightly then grinned.

"I was right! You are here!" She grinned and he went straight over to her and the pair hugged tightly.

"Jesus Christ, Xan, you're a lot stronger than you were when I left." She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, some crazy stuff has happened since you left." Melody pulled away and asked.

"Did I miss all the fun when I was on tour?" He smiled and nodded before Chip walked over to them and Melody chuckled.

"Goodness Chip! You've gotten taller! Or am I shrinking? God I hope not I've worked too long to be this height." Chip laughed slightly and the pair hugged tightly as he told her.

"Mel, you were awesome. As usual." Melody pulled away and ruffled his hair before Madison hugged her.

"My god Maddie, you're getting prettier and prettier every time I see you." Melody told her and Madison blushed shaking her head saying.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are, don't you dare put yourself down again. Any boy, let alone man, would, and should be, honored to be your boyfriend. Those who think otherwise should be beaten with a stick and hung out of the washing line to dry." Melody told her pulling away with a slightly stern look which made Madison giggle slightly.

"You embarrassed me big time." Vida told her when it was her turn.

"I have no idea what you mean, Vida." Melody said innocently.

"Bull and I am never wearing a crown again." Vida told her before they hugged.

"You haven't changed a bit, Vida, in terms of personality but you are like your sister. You get prettier every time I see you." Vida chuckled and released her before Xander took Clare's hand and said.

"Mel, this is Clare." Melody smiled warmly at Clare and said.

"The other queen I brought on stage I believe?" Clare giggled slightly and nodded.

"Mel, don't freak out, but Clare and I are dating." Melody, to the surprise of each teen who knew her, nodded and said.

"If he gives you any trouble, Clare, just let me know and I'll knock some sense into him." Clare nodded while Xander looked shocked.

"Wait, excuse me, all the other times I've dated a girl and you've said and I quote 'Hurt my baby brother and you'll be wishing you had never laid eyes on him.' or my personal favourite 'Hurt my brother and you'll know what's it's like to have one hell of a protective sister on your case.'" Xander said and Melody nodded.

"But I like Clare. She has a nice smile and you look at her in a completely different way to the other girl you've dated so she must be special. Told you;" She paused tapping her brother's nose.

"Eyes like a hawk, ears like an elephants-"

"Hair like a lion first thing in the morning. I know, I know." Xander said and Melody grinned at him.

"See, you do learn." he nodded before Xander introduced the others.

"This is Nick, Clare's cousin and one of my best mates." Nick and Melody shook hands greeting each other, Melody with a kind and warm smile Nick with a small slightly crooked one. Then Xander said.

"These are Leanbow and Udonna, Nick's parents and Clare's aunt and uncle." Melody nodded and shook their hands before Dan came running over looking concerned.

"Mel, you have to see this." Then grabbed her wrist and dragged her away as she asked.

"What's the matter, Dan?!" Xander looked at his friends then they ran after them only to stop short at the sight of burnt out bus that had been Melody's home on tour. The look on Melody's face was of complete shock and dismay. Dan was standing awkwardly beside her before she walked towards it and gently touched the door. It snapped straight of the hinges and made her jump back to avoid getting hit.

"Who would've done this?" Vida asked as Melody went inside and looked around before her foot hit something. She jumped slightly but picked it up and called.

"Dan!" He came in and saw what she was holding. He gently took it from her and he took it outside.

"What's that?" Xander asked worried and concerned about his sister.

"No idea. Some kind of stone I guess." Dan said showing them before Melody came back out holding a small box under her arm.

"You ok?" Chip asked her and she nodded looking at him.

"Not the first time something like this has happened-"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Xander asked her and she raised a hand to calm him.

"I didn't want you to worry, Xan, I know how you get when you're worried." Xander nodded before Madison asked.

"What's the box for?" Melody chuckled slightly and said.

"It's got the photo albums in it. I need something to keep me sane on tour you know." the group nodded before Clare asked.

"Melody, do you know that guy over there?" Melody looked in the direction Clare was pointing to, looking slightly afraid, and Melody paled and gulped.

"Hello Melody." He said and Melody glanced at her brother who was looking at the figure.

"Hello Simon. What brings you to Briarwood?" She asked her voice shaking slightly as she gripped her box tighter.

"A mission from my father and master." He said and his human appearance faded to reveal a young mummy. Before any had the time to blink thy were all sent scattering all over the place. He strode towards Melody who groaned in pain before Simon grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Get your hands off her!" Xander snapped getting to his feet quickly.

"Make me green mystic." Simon taunted him before he pushed Melody behind him taking his stands like Xander. The fight was short and swift ending with Xander on the ground and the other mystics tried to help him but to no avail. Melody looked up and saw her brother in trouble.

"Oh hell no." She whispered and picked up her box and swiftly and quietly made her way behind Simon as he told Xander.

"It is hard to believe the Master fell to a weakling like you-" Then there was a thud and he was out cold on the ground with Melody standing above him with her box in hand.

"Lead fire-proof box. Always good to have with you." She said before helping her brother up as well as the others.

"Wow, never mess with you when you have that in your hands." Nick said and Melody chuckled slightly.

"Anyone messes with my baby brother and they answer to me." The group nodded before Simon groaned and got up and by the look in his eye, the Bly siblings knew all hell was about to break loose...


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 2

Melody was sent flying into a wall and she crumpled into a heap, not moving. Xander growled and took his stands like his sister had as Clare went to her side and tried to wake her. The other rangers did the same and Simon smirked before they took out their morphers and morphed into the mystic rangers. Simon seemed to fault a little before taking his stands and fighting the mystics who he beat by the skin of his teeth. The rangers staggered to their feet as he pointed at Melody's body.

"She is mine." Then vanished. Xander was immediately at his sister's side and shook her shoulder gently but Clare told him.

"I've tried that, it doesn't work." He looked at her then back to his sister before taking her hand and rubbing the back of it. She stirred and groaned putting her free hand round the back of her head saying.

"I'm up..." Xander grinned at her and helped her sit up before she blinked and asked.

"Why did I fall asleep in the middle of the street?" Xander explained to her what happened and she blinked.

"Oh bloody hell." She said and Xander helped her up only to have her stumbling slightly and Dan catching her.

"Ok, you can either have a piggy back to the hospital or I sling you over my shoulder and carry you there." Dan told her but she shook her head straightening up.

"I'm fine." Then started falling backwards.

"No you're not." Vida and Madison chorused catching her only to find her out cold again.

"Jesus, no offence Xander but your sister is strange." Nick said and Xander nodded.

"Known that for years." He told him before getting his sister on his back in a piggy back ride.

"She should be ok in the morning so I'll take her home." He said and Vida said.

"I'll go with you, just to make sure Mel doesn't fall off your back." Xander nodded and they bid their friends goodnight. The group looked at each other before Dan said.

"Well, see ya." And left and the group awkwardly bid him goodbye as he walked away.

"Ok, is it just me or did Melody seem a bit freaked out by Simon?" Chip asked and Nick said.

"I think she was more than freaked out. It's just catching up with her." Madison nodded before saying.

"She spent three weeks in hospital after their mom died. Her brain couldn't process it properly until she realized that no one was taking care of Xander. Me and Vida were with our parents." Chip nodded in agreement as the group started walking towards Rootcore.

"Their dad never stuck around, see, so it was up to Mel to take care of Xander. She took care of us as well when our parents went out or something." Leanbow folded his arms and asked.

"Why didn't their father stay?" Chip looked at Madison who nodded looking slightly uncomfortable.

"He was married and already had three kids, Xander and Mel's mom didn't know that until Xander turned five and their dad told her. Can you see why I never liked him?" He asked Madison who nodded and said.

"You weren't the only one. Me and V didn't either. Now we actually have a solid reason other than he gave us the creeps." Nick chuckled slightly but stopped when his parents looked at him somewhat surprised.

"I was laughing at the fact that he gave the guys the creeps. Nothing else." He said honestly and they nodded before Clare asked.

"How old was Melody when she started caring for Xander?" Madison used finger to work it out before saying.

"Thirteen with help from a social worker then sixteen on her own. She's always told Xander when she's on tour that he only needed to call her and she'd come straight home. That's how much she loves him." Clare smiled and said.

"I like her." Udonna nodded with a small smile and chuckle.

"She reminds me of Niella, she was very protective of me after our parents died." Clare grinned and asked.

"Is that the reason why you say that mom used to give Leanbow the death glare whenever she was with both of you?" Udonna nodded while Leanbow nodded with a grimace.

"Your mother didn't like me very much at the beginning, Clare." Then teen chuckled and Chip said.

"Don't blame her. If I had a little sister and my parents were dead and a guy was trying to go out with my little sister I'd give him the death glare and the Thorn look." The mystics looked confused as Madison snorted and started laughing.

"You can't do that look to save your life!" Chip folded his arms and gave her a look.

"I can try, you know." Madison nodded and her morpher sounded, she answered it only to hear her sister.

"Hey Maddie we kinda have a problem." When Madison asked what problem they heard shouting and Vida said.

"The neighbors have got involved." Madison frowned and looked to Chip.

"Which ones?" She asked and Vida said.

"Which ones do you think sis? The Greeners!" Chip looked at Madison and said.

"I'll go." Then vanished and Madison informed her sister that Chip was on his way.

"The neighbors don't like them?" Nick asked as Madison put her morpher away.

"That's an major understatement." She sighed with a grimaced as she folded her arms and they arrived at Rootcore.

"Alright, off to bed. I will wait for Vida and Chip." Udonna said and the teens nodded, bidding her and Leanbow goodnight.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Leanbow asked but Udonna shook her head.

"Go get some sleep, Lee, I will join you when Chip and Vida have returned." Leanbow nodded and gently kissed his wife. Udonna returned the kiss wholeheartedly like she always had and Vida and Chip walked in as Leanbow pulled Udonna closer to him.

"I think we walked in at the wrong time." Vida said as Chip turned pink and covered his eyes. The couple sprang apart, looking embarrassed t being caught in the act by their students, and Udonna said.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon." Vida tried not to laugh as she said.

"That's obvious." Chip, who still had his eyes covered asked.

"Can I uncover my eyes now?" Leanbow chuckled at the innocence of their youngest student and said.

"Yes you can, Chip." Chip uncovered his eyes but remained pink in the face.

"Night guys." He said and quickly walked to the room he had been allocated for stays at Rootcore. Vida shook her head after her boyfriend and said.

"Goodnight Udonna, Leanbow." Then went to her room. Xander slept in his room at home listening for any sign that his sister was awake until he eventually drifted off to sleep. The morning after Melody walked downstairs and into the kitchen, in her pajamas, and found Xander making breakfast with the radio playing Beautiful by James Blunt.

"Morning." Melody yawned to her brother who grinned at her and plated up breakfast.

"How you feeling?" He asked her when they sat at the table.

"Xander, what happened last night? With you and your friends, the magical costume change thing." She asked and Xander swallowed his mouthful.

"The crazy stuff I mentioned, I'll explain when I take you to meet the others." Melody stared at him for a moment before nodding and finishing her breakfast with him. When they got cleaned up and dressed they walked to Rootcore and was greeted by the sight of the teens, adults and a walking talking cat genie eating and talking.

"Hey Xander, hey Mel. You feeling ok?" Vida asked Melody who nodded and greeted the others.

"She's a little freaked out-"

"Xander, I'm not I'm just confused." The elder of the Bly siblings told the younger who nodded and added.

"A little cranky by the sound of it as well." She folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Shutting up." He said before Udonna chuckled and told them to sit down. Xander sat next to Clare and Melody sat next to Chip who grinned down at her.

"You've shrunk." She gave him the same look she gave her brother and he said.

"Shutting up." Before finishing his breakfast as well. The girls smirked to each other, knowing that it was great to have Melody home once more...


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 3

Melody sat, staring at her brother in shock, before blinking twice saying.

"Excuse me." Then she got up and went outside. Xander held up three fingers in answer to the inquiring looks on the mystic family's face and counted down. When he reached zero they heard.

"Holy shit!" From outside and Xander said.

"Just give her some time to process this." They nodded and Nick said.

"Definitely strange." Udonna scowled at him but Xander shook his head and said.

"He's right, Udonna, Melody is strange. Always has been and always will be." Udonna gave him an inquiring look. Xander ran a hand through his hair before saying.

"Melody is strong, not just in physical strength but in her heart and head. When Mom died she was in hospital for three weeks because she was in a temporary coma kind of thing because her brain had practically shut down. I think Mom dying and Dad abandoning us were two big blows to her but she stayed strong for me and took care of me. If I had died or got permanently hurt in our fight against the darkness that would be it. It would have been..." He trailed off rubbing his face tiredly before Clare put her hands gently over his.

"One blow too many." She finished for him and he nodded. Nick looked out the window and saw Melody sitting on a log with her head in her hands. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not but he could tell that she was upset by what she had been told.

"Dude, I think your sister is crying." He told Xander who put his head in his hands saying.

"Damn it!" Nick grimaced and got up walking towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked him and he said.

"To talk to her. Someone has to to get her to calm down and think clearly." Then he left joining Melody on the log.

"You ok?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Peachy." She told him in a muffled voice. He nodded then said.

"I know you're bullshitting me, tell me the truth." She looked at him and couldn't help smiling slightly.

"How do you know if I'm bullshitting you or not?" Nick smiled and said.

"I get it from my mom, she always knows when someone's lying." Melody nodded and smiled softly to herself.

"My mom did too. Used to tickle me to get the truth out of me." Nick chuckled slightly and said.

"Never had that done. I used to get the death stare from my adopted mother then I get the mystic look from my mom." Melody smiled a little warmer and asked.

"No kidding?"

"Straight up."

"Sweet." They looked at each other and started laughing at the small goofy smiles the other was wearing. Xander and the others were at the window watching and Vida said.

"Dude, I think Nick is scoring with your sister-"

"Vida!" Xander snapped and she shut up with an amused look, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"Dude, he is definitely scoring, Look." Udonna and Leanbow shot to the window with Clare following only to see Melody gently peaking Nick's cheek saying.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Nick, I really appreciate it. By the way, what's the mystic look?" Nick chuckled and patted her back.

"You'll see soon enough if you hang around. Will you?" Melody nodded and said.

"Someone's got to look after my siblings." Nick chuckled and asked.

"More than one?" Melody nodded and said.

"Maddie, Vida, Chip and Xander. My siblings. Maybe you and Clare will make it onto the list." Nick nudged her arm gently and said.

"You know they're watching at the windows right?" Melody looked, blushed and squeaked.

"I do now." Xander had his arms folded looking mad beyond belief.

"Oh dear, run I've just seen my baby brother's face." She told him and Nick grinned saying.

"Yeah we better run." Then got up when Xander moved to the door.

"Go!" Melody laughed and got up, running after Nick.

"Mel! Nick!" Xander called after them as he watched them disappear. The others joined him outside and Udonna said.

"Oh dear, it is always the same." Leanbow nodded in agreement and Xander asked.

"What? What's always the same?" Chip got what the older mystics were implying before saying.

"I think Nick's got it bad for your sister." Xander turned bright red and said.

"Melody wouldn't date one of her brother's best friend. Hence why she hasn't dated any of you." Chip frowned and said.

"She went to our prom with me."

"Only because you had no one to go with. You went as Superman and she went as Wonder Woman. That was pretty funny." Vida said and Chip grinned.

"That was awesome!" The teens laughed before Clare spotted someone heading towards them.

"Is that...?" She asked squinting to see who it was.

"It's Daggeron!" She grinned and Madison's face lit up in a bright and joyful grin. Daggeron grinned and waved to them. He had been away for three months, visiting his remaining relatives on Mirinoi, and hadn't seen any of them since he left. Madison looked to her sister who rolled her eyes and said.

"Go on, I haven't got your camera this time." Madison took off at a run and went straight into her boyfriend's arms. He hugged her just as tight as she hugged him and he whispered.

"Oh Madison...I've missed you so much." Madison grinned as he lifted her off the ground and gently kissed her. Vida shuddered slightly, she still wasn't entirely on board with their relationship but didn't question it for her sister's sake. She only wanted her sister to be happy.

Nick and Melody were by the lake sitting on the swing that hung from a strong branch, looking at all the names of sweethearts that were carved into it.

"Hey look, Udonna plus Leanbow in a heart. Those are your parents aren't they?" Nick nodded looking at the names.

"Hey, Niella and Mathius. Clare's parents." Nick grinned finding them as well. Melody smiled sadly and said.

"I'm happy Clare is with Xander, I meant what I said. He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at Clare." Nick nodded and asked.

"Has anyone looked at you like it?" When she shook her head and shivered slightly in the cold breeze, he put an arm round her and pulled her closer sharing the heat he always carried.

"You're really warm." She murmured against his shoulder making him laugh slightly.

"And you're really cold. Come here." He pulled her closer and her cheeks started to colour at how close she was to him.

"So, how long has it been since you were with Xander?" Nick asked her and Melody said with pinpoint clarity.

"Eleven months, twenty three days, four hours and two minutes." Nick chuckled and asked.

"Boring on tour huh?" She gave a small chuckle and said.

"More than you know." He laughed lightly and said.

"I can imagine you sitting on the bus looking bored out of your mind." Melody smiled and closed her eyes.

"Well this is sweet, the red mystic and the green mystic's sister." Her eyes snapped opened at that and Nick rose and stood in front of Melody taking hi stands against the figure before them.

"What do you want?" He asked and the figure smirked.

"Her. Lord Arcas wants to revive his father with the power she poses." Melody stood and whispered to Nick.

"When I say, run as fast as you can back to Rootcore." He glanced at her confused before she winked the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

"I can see why you would think I would go with you...?"

"Robusto." The monster filled in and Melody nodded as she came round Nick and stood before the monster.

"Robusto, but I'm not going anywhere with you." She said and the monster chuckled.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, you know why?" She asked and he looked wary.

"Because I don't have a giant spider right behind me." Robusto whipped round and found nothing there and when he looked back at Melody in frustration he found no one. Nick and Melody were full pelting it back to Rootcore as he roared in anger and started to search the forest for them. When they got back to Rootcore, Melody was breathing heavily leaning on her wobbling knees while Nick was leaning against the wall holding his side, he had a stitch.

"Hey, you're back." Clare smiled at them and Xander shot to his sister as her knees gave way.

"Come on." He said and got her to a chair before telling her.

"Put your head between your legs and breathe." Melody did as the others joined them and Udonna folded her arms giving her son the mystic look.

"Where on earth have you been?" She asked him and he shook his head breathing.

"You...You don't...Want to know." Udonna's look hardened before she said.

"Oh I do, Bowen." Nick told her and others what happened and Leanbow looked at Melody who still had her head in between her legs.

"Are you alright, Melody?" She gave him a thumbs up wheezing.

"Small asthma attack. I'm fine." Xander knelt next to her and rubbed her back saying.

"Breathe, just breathe." She did before Udonna told both Nick and Melody.

"That was very foolish, you could have gotten injured-"

"But we didn't get injured, Mum, if anything we were lucky to not have got a monster with a few more brain cells." Melody nodded as she straightened up and said.

"Bit harsh, Nick, I'm sure he just isn't very strategical." Nick frowned at her and asked.

"You sticking up for the guy who tried to kidnap you?" Melody folded her arms frowning.

"Well he didn't exactly try very hard. He didn't even try to touch me." Nick folded his arms and said.

"If you hadn't of come up that ridiculous, but brilliant, idea we would have got our butts kicked." Melody raised her eyebrows and said.

"Speak for yourself-"

"Ok, no more talking about this please." Xander said but Melody got up and Nick faced her in a similar defensive state.

"Butt out of it Xander." They chorused before Nick asked.

"What makes you think you could take on that creep and survive?!" Melody set her jaw and said.

"Because I've got something to live and fight for!" Xander and the others cringed but Udonna, Leanbow and Daggeron shared looks of slight worry.

"You don't have to protect your brother anymore-"

"Yes I do! I promised my mother on her death bed that I would protect Xander until the day I die and that's what intend to do! Good day!" She snapped then left. Xander stared after her in shock before Vida gently shook his shoulder.

"Xander? Hello? Anybody in there?" She asked but got no reply. Clare waved her hand in front of his face before snapping her fingers, Xander snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Sorry, zoned out, what's happening?" He asked and Udonna asked him.

"Did you know about that?" Xander shook his head saying.

"No, she never told me about how mom died. She just told me that life just seemed to leave her and she turned cold." The group gathered round the crystal ball and searched for Melody only to find her sitting back on the swing she and Nick had been sitting on. Her mouth was moving but they couldn't hear anything.

"Is the sound on for this thing?" Chip asked and Udonna gave him a look. He shrank back and apologized before Clare said.

"She's singing I think, listen." They did and heard Melody singing My Immortal by Evanescence.

_Melody:_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_...me, me, me._

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Why did you have to go, Mom? Why did you go?" She asked thin air and as she expected no reply came. Just a warm summer breeze blew gently around her. Vida winced and held her head as the wind blew.

"Vida?!" Her sister asked steadying her before Udonna was at her side, lowering her into a seat.

"Vida, what is it?" She asked softly once the wind had stopped and Vida released her head breathing slightly quicker than normal.

"I don't know. When the wind blew it hurt but I have no idea why." Udonna nodded and looked to Leanbow and Daggeron.

"It's happening again. I knew she looked familiar." Daggeron said but Leanbow snapped.

"Just because she looks like her doesn't mean her powers were passed on to Melody!" Daggeron grimaced before Udonna told them.

"Arguing will not help-"

"Hello! This is my sister you're talking about please explain!" Xander said cutting off the sorceress.

"Sit down." Leanbow told him but he refused.

"Sit down, Xander, and we will explain dear." Udonna told him softly and he did with his friends.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I?" Daggeron asked Leanbow who asked.

"Udonna?" She frowned at them but nodded.

"You both are helping me tell the story." They saluted her mockingly and she glared at them before seating herself next to her niece and Xander. This was going to be fun...


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 4

Udonna took a deep breath and began the story.

_Long ago, when Daggeron, Leanbow and I were young and before you all were born we lived in a small village consisting of us, the original mystic warriors and our families. Xander's predecessor was called Tristan and he had an older sister named Harmony, she was an incredibly powerful sorceress yet she never used her magic. In fact she didn't even practice magical arts to my knowledge. _Udonna looked to Daggeron and Leanbow inquiringly but they shook their heads saying they didn't know either before she continued with the story. _Harmony was, how to put it? Odd. She kept herself to herself and cared for the ill and injured, mainly a certain Solaris Knight who had the dirt kicked out of him by the original blue mystic, known as Elaina. _Udonna smirked at Daggeron who folded his arms and grumbled while Madison chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. _She wasn't stuck up, she wasn't unkind and she wasn't selfish. She was the complete opposite, she was humble, kind, caring, resourceful, wise and loyal. When the time of the Great War began we started to notice a change in her, she wasn't around as much as she normally was nor was she as happy as she usually was. _Udonna paused and looked at her husband who nodded and took over. **_One day I found her in a mountain clearing she was staring at a large boulder in the middle of the clearing, she was weeping as well. When I asked her what she was doing there she whipped round in surprise and begged me not to tell anyone that she had been there nor that I had seen her weeping. For her sake I promised I wouldn't and she told me what she was doing. She was at the grave of her mother, Tristan could never remember their mother and Harmony only had vague memories of her but their father,_**Leanbow sighed and shook his head. _**Their father was fighting for the darkness and a reason why Tristan was fighting and had stepped up to accept his magical gift and training. Harmony though had inherited her magical gift from her mother, her mother had the magical gift of light. She was, after all, the daughter of Mystic Mother-**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Xander said feeling his emotions going all over the place.

"My predecessor and his sister were the descendants of the crazy sorceress who was once bad turned good?!" He asked and Udonna nodded placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Xander, deep breaths." She told him gently and he did as he was told before Leanbow continued the story. **_Harmony didn't know how to control her powers, hence why she never used them, because her mother died before she could teach Harmony how to use them. Mystic Mother, their grandmother, managed to contact her that morning and told her where to go, to the grave, where she would find something lost to her. She found what it was._ **Leanbow paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat and took the objects out his pocket. **_A stone with the symbol of light on it which contained a picture._** He handed the picture to Xander who looked at it stunned. Harmony and Melody looked exactly the same as Harmony stood beside Mystic Mother and a boy two maybe three years younger. The boy must have been Tristan. **_When I asked why Mystic Mother wanted her to find these she told me that she didn't know until the boulder marking her mother's grave glowed and disappeared, in its place was a woman dressed in white who looked at Harmony with a motherly smile. Harmony covered her mouth and if I hadn't of caught her she would have fallen to her knees. The woman was her mother's ghost who came up to her, gently cupped her face and placed and motherly kiss on Harmony's forehead. she placed something round her daughter's neck and told her that she was proud of her and Tristan before vanishing. _**

"Xander? Man you ok?" Nick asked shaking his best mate's shoulder firmly. Xander nodded and asked.

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Daggeron nodded and carried on with the story. **When Harmony and Leanbow returned to the village everyone knew something had changed about Harmony. She looked her age, not older like we always saw her, and she was smiling a warm and peaceful smile. Tristan, who had been going out of his mind with worry, saw her and practically tackled her with a hug. Lets just say it took Leanbow, Elaina, Udonna and I a while to get Tristan to stop asking questions. Niella soon shut up him up though. **Udonna chuckled at the memory with Leanbow before Daggeron continued. **In the end Harmony told us what had happened and Mystic Mother appeared and explained why she had sent Harmony up there. It was to complete her destiny and to choose which side she would fight for. Mystic Mother said that if she saw her father she would fight for the darkness, if she saw her which she did she would fight for the light. When Harmony said she didn't know how to control her powers Mystic Mother took her away and that was the last time we saw her until the final battle when we saw her getting ready to fight, looking calm and composed. When she spotted us she gave us a warm smile and Tristan ran over to her and hugged her tightly, she closed her eyes and smoothed his hair whispering something none of us could hear but he nodded and released her before all of us went to battle.**

"Did she survive?" Xander asked but the two men shrugged while Udonna looked down.

"Udonna...?" Madison asked gently before Udonna shook her head and said.

"She died fighting Morticon while protecting Leanbow when Morticon had him on the ground. She was alive when I was collecting the wands but Clare;" She paused to look at her niece who had her eyes closed and tears slowly slipping out from under the closed eyelids. Xander wrapped an arm round her and comforted her as Udonna continued.

"Clare was by her side because she couldn't find anyone else. When I found them both Harmony was dead and Clare was sobbing her heart out." Udonna took one of her niece's hands and rubbed it gently.

"You were only five." Leanbow said to Clare who nodded and Chip asked.

"But what does that have to do with Melody?" Leanbow told him what it had to do with Melody.

"She has the power to eradicate evil once and for all. Hence why the darkness want her dead." Vida ran her hand through her short hair and asked.

"But I thought Nick was supposed to do that?" Udonna nodded and said.

"To defeat the master of evil, that was his destiny. Melody has a destiny that could make or break the balance of good and evil." Nick nodded and asked.

"How did Harmony's power get to Melody?" Daggeron cleared his throat and said.

"Same way Tristan's power got to Xander. The same way you got your power. She was born into it. As were you all." Xander squeezed Clare comfortingly and said.

"Melody never signed up for this." The older mystics looked at him and Udonna said.

"She does not have a choice, Xander. It is who she is and who she must become." Her voice was soft as she tried to get him to understand but Chip started stammering and waving his hands looking frantic as Xander continued.

"But she doesn't even know anything about magic, or this world, or about fighting the darkness! She knows that if any of us get hurt she'll feel like it's her fault when she is told everything!" Leanbow nodded and said.

"She will learn, just as you all did." Chip increased his gestures and stammering frantically as Leanbow continued.

"She needs to fulfill her destiny-"

"And what? Die saving us all?!" Xander asked him and Daggeron finally asked Chip.

"Chip why are you stammering and waving your hands about?" He sounded tired but when Chip gestured to the entrance and said.

"Look!" Daggeron appeared alert at the sight of a tearful, frightened and confused Melody.

"Mel..." Xander murmured as Udonna stood with her son.

"Melody, are you alright?" Udonna asked her concerned by the way she looked. She looked like she had met the wrong end of a shredder adding to the tearful, frightened and confused expression she wore. When Nick took a step forward she shook her head and ran off, out of Rootcore and out of the forest.

"Oh bloody hell." Xander and and bid his friends goodbye before running after his sister.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Vida asked Chip who threw up his hands.

"I tried alright but you weren't listening!" He said before Clare went to the crystal ball and cringed at the sight that met her.

"Guys...?" She asked as the rangers started to argue and the older mystics tried to calm them down.

"Guys...!" She tried again but no one listened to her. She bristled and yelled.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned and looked at her in shock before she gestured to the ball and said.

"We've just scared off the one person who can keep the balance of our worlds and of the magical system!" They shot to the ball and saw Melody packing her bags as Xander emptying them, trying to explain to her what was going on.

"Oh bloody hell." Chip and Vida chorused as Melody slammed her case shut and snapped at her brother before telling him to-

"Just stop, Xander, I only came back here to Briarwood because you and the others are here. If you weren't I would be living in New York like I planned to when you turned eighteen. But no, I came back to make sure you were safe and I find out that you have been beaten, battered, kicked, punched and nearly killed all in the space of a year when I was away singing and playing my pathetic guitar when I should have been here keeping my promise to Mom-"

"That you never told me about!" Xander snapped back and she shook her head.

"Dad told me never to tell you, so I never did until I snapped it at Nick. I'm sorry, Xan, but it was part of keeping you safe." Xander shook his head saying.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have let you promise it-" Melody shook her head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I would have done it anyway. You are the only family I have, I don't want to lose you like I have everyone else." Xander hugged her tightly and Melody closed her eyes, sighing quietly as she smoothed her brother's hair.

"She really does want to protect him, doesn't she?" Clare asked and Madison smiled softly.

"That's our Mel." Vida and Chip nodded before Daggeron asked.

'Our Mel'?" Vida nodded and said.

"She's been there for all of us and calls us her siblings. She's taken care of us for our parents, she's stood up for us, she's done anything and everything to help us and look after us. She practically is our big sister." The mystics nodded and Udonna said.

"She hasn't just been strong for Xander," She looked at all her rangers and said.

"She has been strong for all of you." Chip nodded but turned said.

"But no one's been strong for her." The Rocca sisters nodded sadly in agreement before Clare said.

"Maybe she just needs to find the right person." The teens looked at each other before chorusing.

"Nick-"

"Why me?!" Nick asked and Vida made a noise of disbelief.

"Dude, we were watching with her when you were on the log! You made her laugh and smile and she kissed your cheek for Christ sake!" Nick's eyes bulged out his skull as he said.

"That was a friendly kiss and she was upset! What do you expect me to do?! Make her feel even more depressed?!" Leanbow patted his son on the back and said.

"You are in denial, son-"

"I'm not Dad." Clare chuckled with her aunt and said.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Nick." Nick looked at her in shock before she held her hand up for Chip to high five her saying.

"That's what you get for reading a map." The teens, minus Nick, started laughing with Daggeron and Leanbow while Udonna smiled at her son and said.

"All will reveal itself in time, Bowen." And with that Melody and Xander returned to Rootcore...


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 5

Melody looked at the floor as she stood before the mystics and said.

"I...I apologise for running away like I did. I didn't know what else to do." Her friends smiled and walked over to her quickly before hugging her she smiled and hugged them all before Xander joined their group hug and Nick said.

"Guys, careful. You don't want to make her bleeding any worse." The teens pulled away immediately and saw how many cuts and bruises she had.

"What happened to you?" Madison asked and Clare added.

"You look like you met the wrong head of a Stickleberry bush." Melody blinked and asked.

"Sorry, a what?" Udonna shook her head and came over to her.

"We will explain later, right now we need to get you patched up and into some clothing that does not look like it has been through a shredder." Melody blushed appropriately and looked down again before Xander wrapped his cloak round her and said.

"Might be a good idea." She smiled slightly at him and elbowed him in the gut gently before being led away by Udonna and Clare. The teens looked at each other before Leanbow asked.

"Xander, your father is back in Australia is he not?" Xander nodded folding his arms.

"Was last time we heard from him. That was when I was nine." Leanbow nodded before Nick asked.

"How's it feel having your sister home?" Xander grinned and said.

"It's just like the old days." The teens grinned and chuckled before they heard Clare coming down the corridor.

"Do not laugh at her when you see her. Mel is feeling a little self-conscious about what she's wearing." They nodded before Udonna entered with a self-conscious looking Melody. She was wearing some of Clare's clothes, a cream coloured skirt with a white long sleeved jumper and her normal converse shoes, her hair was down rather than up and her cuts and bruises were no where to be seen.

"I look ridiculous." She said then added.

"No offence Clare." Clare shook her head and smiling warmly at her.

"None taken and you look really nice, doesn't she Xander?" Xander grinned and nodded before saying.

"I thought you were Mom for a minute then." Melody didn't know whether to be offended or pleased.

"You're just as pretty as she was." Xander told her and she grinned back.

"Thanks Bro." She said and Chip blink before saying.

"You're wearing a skirt!" Melody groaned face palming herself while Vida slow clapped her boyfriend.

"Keen observation, Chip." He frowned at her and said.

"Mel's always in trousers and jeans so this is new to me." Melody smiled slightly before saying.

"It's official, none of you have change in personality while I've been away." Xander ruffled her hair and said.

"That's a good thing, sis." Melody chuckled and ruffled his hair back saying.

"I know, bro, you don't need to tell me." Xander sorted out his hair saying.

"Hey, watch the hair." Melody shook her head saying.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh." But when Xander said.

"I spent half an hour on it this morning." Melody shook her head and started laughing as Vida and Madison started teasing Xander about his grooming habits before Clare said.

"Leave him alone, he just wants to look his best." Nick snorted and said.

"Yeah for you, Clare." Xander turned bright red and hissed.

"What part of 'Do _not_ tell Clare' didn't you understand?!" Clare chuckled slightly and gently peaked Xander's cheek saying.

"I think it's sweet." Melody chuckled and said.

"You definitely take after Mom with the hair habits, Xan." Xander folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"At least I don't take after her when I snore." Melody smirked and said.

"No, you break the rector scale each time you snore." Xander looked mockingly hurt making the group chuckle as he said.

"How dare you, Melody Jane Elizabeth Veronica Bly!" Melody blushed at her long list of middle names and said.

"I told you to never call me by my middle names!" She squeaked as Vida leaned against the main table and asked.

"Melody Jane Elizabeth Veronica Bly, huh?" Melody nodded and said.

"Blame my pig headed father and his parents." Madison smiled slightly and said.

"Now you can't make fun of our middle names." Melody frowned and said.

"I never did." Madison raised her eyebrows and she sighed.

"Ok maybe I did a little when were kids but still." Daggeron asked.

"Why do you have three middle names?" Melody grimaced and said.

"Jane was my father's sister who died the day before I was born, Elizabeth was my father's mother and Veronica was the name of my father's grandmother. Mom had no say in it." Xander nodded and said.

"Mom had no say in mine either. No you can not say them before you even ask." Xander told his sister who smirked and said.

"I wasn't going to Xander Nathaniel Marshal Damion Bly." Xander threw up his hands and said.

"I said you can't say them!" She merely smiled sweetly and Nick asked.

"Melody, can I talk to you?" Melody shrugged casually and followed him outside and to the log.

"Listen, I didn't mean to like offend you or anything earlier-"

"Hey don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault, it's more mine than it is yours. I shouldn't have retorted like I did." Melody told him making him smile slightly.

"You have got to stop blaming yourself when it's someone else's fault." She blinked at him in surprise as he stood and offered her his hand.

"Let me take the blame for once." He told her and she smiled slightly. Xander stared at them as his sister took the hand with a small smile.

"Ok he is definitely scoring points with your sister." Chip said and Xander folded his arms smiling slightly.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that happening-" He stopped talking when Melody stopped walking and stared straight ahead at the clearing near by.

"Melody?" Nick asked and Melody shoved him to one side while diving to the other as a ball of black smoke and energy landed right behind where they had been standing.

"Mel!" Xander snapped and ran outside to his sister who looked completely terrified.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked him as Nick got to his feet and Xander helped his sister up.

"Hello Melody." The creature side the ball greeted her and she gasped.

"Simon?!" She asked as he came out of the ball that vanished as the other mystics appeared and Xander glared at the boy.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I'm afraid my creature didn't do as much damage as I feared he had." Simon told her as he neared her but Xander glared at him and asked.

"What do you want with my sister, Simon?" Simon chuckled and waved his hand showing a vision of Melody's cold dead corpse. Xander went to go but Vida, Madison and Nick held him back as Melody paled and swallowed before saying.

"You're lucky my brother's here or I would be kicking the crap out of you right now." Simon chuckled and said.

"An empty threat I'm sure-"

"Don't test me, Simon, or I will lose my temper and you won't like me when I lose my temper." She warned him in a growl as Chip, Clare and Leanbow held her back from doing anything.

"Just a little warning, Melody, if you know what's good for you you will consider my offer and join me." Simon told her but Melody told him.

"I'll die before I help you, Simon." Simon nodded before vanishing but his voice said.

"My name is Arcas by the way." Xander wrapped an arm round his sister who looked down.

"Inside, we need to explain everything." Udonna told Melody softly and she nodded following the group but Xander stayed outside.

"X, you alright?" Nick asked him and he said.

"I just saw my sister's corpse. No I'm not alright." Nick patted his back and said.

"Xander, he just created that picture. It's not real." Xander nodded and went inside only to find Melody looking ashamed while Chip looked confused.

"I don't get it." He said while the girls tried not to laugh as Melody shook her head saying.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Chip." The mystics were looking amused but when Xander asked.

"What did we miss?" Melody coloured a bright pink and the teens just started cracking up.

"You are too young to know, Xan." Melody told him covering her face before Udonna rubbed her back gently saying.

"Alright, Alright. Time to explain what is going on." Xander and Nick looked at each other and smirked.

"Xander what did you do?" Melody asked her brother seeing the smirk like everyone else.

"Nothing!" Xander said grinning but Melody gave him her look and he shrank back behind Nick.

"Xander, what did you do?" She asked again and he said.

"I'll tell you when we get home." His sister grimaced and folded her arms and Vida sighed.

"It's just like the old days." Melody smiled at her and chuckled.

"Too right V." Then the mystics explained to her what was going on...


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 6

A weeks' worth of nights after incident and the explanations Melody was laying awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling when Xander knocked on the door softly before entering and crawling into bed next to her. He curled into her side and she hugged him to her.

"What's the matter, Xan?" She whispered softly as she tucked his head under her chin.

"I'm scared, sis, I don't want you to die." Melody closed her eyes and smoothed his hair gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby bro." She told him gently kissing the top of his head. In a few ways Xander was still a kid on the inside, especially when it was just the two of them.

"Promise?" He asked sleepily as he looked up at her. She looked down at him and nodded.

"Promise." She told him and he closed his eyes, burying closer to her before he lapsed into sleep. But sleep proved elusive for Melody until the morning when she was about before her brother and making breakfast. She had the radio on and was dancing as she made pancakes, just the way they both liked them before Xander smirked and took out his phone recorded his sister dancing to Forever by HAIM. When Melody pirouetted with the bowl under her arm and a whisk in her hand she spotted Xander and coloured brightly in embarrassment.

"Xander! W-what...P-Put your phone away right now!" She snapped embarrassed beyond belief.

"Need help sis?" He asked and she pointed at the table with the whisk and he nodded. He laid the table for two before his sister plated up and gave him his food and the two sat and ate quickly before cleaning up, getting dressed and going to Briarwood Park, Melody with her guitar and Xander with his.

"What are we doing in the park?" Xander asked and Melody grinned at him.

"Remember when we were kids and Mom used to bring us here with her guitar and she used to play for us and we would sing along?" He nodded and her smile turned softer.

"After what's happened I think we need to revisit memories that give us comfort." He nodded again and the two sat under the old oak tree and Melody started to play Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.

_Melody:_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Xander:_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_ Passersby looked their way as Xander started to play and tapped out the beat with his foot.

_Melody:_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Xander:_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_ Nick, Madison, Vida and Chip stopped short at the sight of the siblings and of a few people who had gathered round.

_Melody:_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_ The Mystics at Rootcore had no idea of what their students were doing at the time when a random person with a single drum joined the siblings and took over giving the beat.

_Xander:_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental interlude_] Many people had gathered round the trio by this point and all were singing along as Xander played the guitar solo making Melody whistle, impressed by his practice.

_Both:_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop Believin'!_ The song ended and the crowd clapped and cheered before Melody turned to the dude with the drum. She smile and put up her hand, he high fived her then her brother before getting up and getting the crowd to disband until it as just the rangers grinning at them.

"Nice family bonding?" Chip asked and the siblings grinned at each other.

"Reliving old memories." Xander told them before they got up and joined their friends.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Madison asked and Xander looked to his sister who smiled and said.

"Mom used to come here with us when we were little with her guitar and used to play while we sang. Kinda what got me into the music business." The rangers nodded before Madison and Vida linked arms with Melody and the boys took their sides before heading to Rootcore,

"You all look happy this morning, sleep well?" Udonna smiled at them when they entered the main room.

"Yeah but that's not why we're smiling. Caught these two in the park playing their guitars and singing." Nick reported making Xander and Melody turn a little red in embarrassment.

"I don't normally sing." Xander said and Melody muttered.

"In the shower you do." Under her breath before he elbowed her in the ribs and she rubbed them saying.

"Ow." Before Clare, Leanbow and Daggeron joined them.

"Morning all." Daggeron and Leanbow chorused grinning at them as they smiled and took their seats at the table, Melody leaning on her brother's chair.

"Having a good morning so far?" Clare asked after hugging Xander making his sister roll her eyes with a tired smile.

"Yeah, made my day when I came downstairs and found my sister making breakfast. Speaking of which, she was dancing while she was doing that and I caught it on camera-"

"Xander!" Melody squeaked blushing brightly with wide eyes and her mouth covered.

"Sorry sis, but I never see you dance anymore so I recorded it a) to remind me that you could actually dance and b) to show the guys who haven't seen you dance since prom when you went with Chip." Melody smiled slightly at the memory and said.

"That was a good night. But still-"

"Oh come on, Mel, you never used to get embarrassed about your dancing." Chip said as Xander got his phone out.

"That was before I grew up guys." She told them throwing her hands up in the air and walking towards the entrance.

"Whoa, whoa wait!" Nick called after her but she kept going.

"Your sister is a-"

"Bowen." Udonna and Leanbow warned their son who said.

"I was going to say pain in the neck sometimes." Xander put his phone away and said.

"She didn't sleep at all last night. Might have been because I had my elbow wedged in her ribs." Vida ruffled his hair and asked.

"The nightmare again?" He shook his head and said.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to her. I fell asleep within five minutes." Madison chuckled with her sister and the female mystics before they all went outside and found Melody muttering to herself as she fixed a broken string on her guitar.

"...Always happens when I touch that string, why?" she asked herself before Nick made the crazy sign to Chip who sniggered but both were whacked round the head by Vida.

"Hey, you comin' to training?" Xander asked her and she said without looking up.

"Yeah just give me a sec." The group, minus Udonna, went to the training ground while Melody tuned her guitar and Udonna sat beside her.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know." Melody told her while plucking the new string while turning the nut at the top till it was the right frequency.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were alright. Xander told us you did not sleep at all last night." Melody paused for a moment and sighed.

"Forgot what having a little brother is like." Udonna chuckled and stood when Melody did. Udonna could see the tiredness radiating off her as they walked in silence to the training round where Udonna pulled Melody out the way of a lightning bolt. Melody blinked twice before looking to Udonna who asked.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and released herself gently from the sorceress's grasp. She wasn't entirely comfortable with Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron and Clare but there was something about them that she just trusted.

"Sorry guys!" Chip called before he was knocked over by Xander as the two trained. Melody watched her brother in shock. Her baby brother was _fighting_?!

"Well done Xander. Your technique has improved since our last training exercise." Leanbow told him as the two boys powered down and sat to take a rest.

"Vida, Melody, up you go." Leanbow told them and Melody stared at him in shock for a minute.

"M-Me?" She asked and Xander and Nick pushed her up and onto her feet.

"I can't do this." She said to Leanbow who gave her inquiring look and said.

"I can't hurt one of my little brother's best friends, let alone one of my own." Vida frowned slightly and said.

"Don't worry, Mel, you won't actually be hurting me." Melody shifted uncomfortably and said.

"I still can't attack you or any of the others-" She ducked Vida's leg grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back.

"What the hell Vida?!" She asked when the pink mystic got up and brushed herself down.

"Mel, you've got to learn how to fight." Xander told her and she folded her arms saying.

"I've gotten along in life perfectly well without violence." Vida and Chip looked at each other before nodding and standing next to each other and taking their stands.

"Oh for the love of-" She didn't finish as Vida went to grab her arms but she side stepped grabbed one wrist and twisted it round her back before Chip aimed a kick at her back and Melody used Vida to knock it away then pushed her into the yellow mystic.

"Ok, you have finally lost the bloody plot if you think I'm staying here any longer to get attacked by my friends." She said going to walk away with her guitar slung over her shoulder before Nick called.

"But what about stopping-"

"You lot a frigging crazy!" She snapped over her shoulder before Xander got up saying.

"Three, two on-" He stopped counting as hooves sounded and his sister was knocked over by a horse and its rider.

"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry miss I didn't mean to..." The rider trailed off as Melody got up and brushed herself down looking bad tempered.

"You should really watch where you're...Sam?" She calmed at the sight of the young man before her.

"Mel? Mel Bly?" He asked and she nodded with a small pleasantly surprised smile.

"Who the hell is your sister talking to?" Nick asked feeling a little jealous that a tall dark handsome young man, possibly a little older than Melody, spoke with the young woman.

"It's been a while, Sam, how are you?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Fine, got married a couple of weeks ago and expecting our first child. A daughter." Melody smiled brighter and said.

"That's great, Sam, who is the lucky girl?" Sam shook his head and said.

"You won't know her, she's from round here." She nodded and he asked.

"Would you like a lift out of the woods?" She shook her head declining politely before Clare softly sang.

"Bowen's getting jealous-"

"I am not!" Nick snapped back quietly but the group snorted and start laughing saying.

"You so are!" Melody looked over her shoulder and saw the group laughing.

"I better get going, it was nice seeing you again." Sam nodded and the pair hugged, making Nick turn a darker red, before Sam mounted his horse and carried on his way while Melody carried on walking.

"Go after her you idiot!" Vida told Nick who looked at her and asked.

"Why me?!" Every teen face palmed themselves before Clare said.

"Because you like her! Go before she starts believing we are all head cases who should be locked up!" Nick sighed and started jogging after her and Chip said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I believe our work is done." The group, minus Udonna, nodded and the teens high fived each other.

"We should really become actors, maybe we can star in your first film Maddie." Xander said and Madison laughed.

"Keep trying, Xander, keep trying." Nick finally caught up to Melody when she was at the lake sitting on the bench where they had been when they had ran from Rootcore the first time.

"Listen," Nick said when she saw him, sighed annoyed and pushed herself up from the swing.

"Why can't you and your crackpot friends and family leave me alone?! I don't want to be a part of this!" She snapped at him trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm and sat her back on the swing despite her struggles.

"Listen, Melody, and don't interrupt." He told her seriously and she looked annoyed but listened.

"Do you honestly think Xander didn't try to get you out of this? Do you honestly think we want to go back to training to defeat evil once and for all? Do you honestly think me, my family and our friends are crazy? No you don't, I see it in your eyes. You're scared, confused, angry and you keep it all bottled up and behind closed doors because you can't let your needs come before everyone else's." He told her as she stared at him all traces of annoyance gone.

"You've done that for so long that you've forgotten when you need to come first, when you need a rest...when you need someone to be by your side to love you as much as you love them." He sat next to her and she continued to stare at him as he spoke softly to her.

"You are unlike any girl I've ever met, Melody, and I think I'm in love of you because of that." His head was facing the lake, his eyes trained on a certain spot before she whispered.

"It ain't real." He looked at her and saw her standing with balled fists and a pained look on her face.

"Sorry?" He asked and she repeated softer what she had told him before.

"Why isn't it?" He asked her standing but she turned away and headed for the lake side.

"You've only known me for a week, Nick, love can't be born in a week. You should know that by now." She told him facing the lake, watching how it sparkled in the bright sunshine. Nick watched her for a moment before turning her round.

"A test." He told her softly, his soft green eyes sparkled with hope like the waters of the lake. She looked away with a small sigh.

"A test? Really? Are we in kindergarten now?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"You're acting like you are." He told her and she shot him a small glare before saying.

"I wasn't the one who suggested it." He smiled slightly and asked.

"Are we doing it or what?" She glanced around before quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer before quickly kissing him and walking off before he even had time to blink.

"What just happened?" He asked himself before a giggle sounded and he looked to see a mermaid on the lake shore.

"You've got it bad Phoenix Boy." She told him before giggling once and diving back into the lake before he could blink again. Melody walked through the forest till she was grabbed round the waist making her scream in surprise before looking at her captor and screaming out of terror. Nick, the rangers and mystics heard her scream and ran to the clearing only to find Melody being thrown from place to place by hidiacs and Robusto from before.

"A-!" She started when she saw them.

"Little-!" she was flung to another hidiac.

"Help-!" Then to another.

"Would be-!" Finally she arrived in Robusto's grip.

"Nice!" She snapped before being flung into the hidiacs. The rangers morphed and got Melody over to Clare and Udonna both of whom tried to make sure that she was ok but she just waved them away before Xander yelled to Udonna.

"Just her to sit down and but her head between her legs!" Udonna nodded and helped Melody it before Clare gently rubbed her back as she tried to breathe. When the hidiacs were defeated Robusto snapped his fingers Melody clutched her head, still trying to breathe as she cried out in pain. Clare gripped her tightly with Udonna before Nick got the creature's attention by attacking him but the connection didn't stop.

"Mel? Mel answer me!" Clare told her but Melody held her head tighter, abandoning her attempts at breathing before Robusto was sent running and she collapsed.

"Mel, Mel answer me." Xander told his sister once Robusto was gone and they had powered down. Udonna was at Melody's side ghosting he hand round Melody's head before saying.

"There is no damage there but she has minor injuries and..." Udonna seemed confused as she ghosted her hand over Melody's torso again.

"I don't understand." She said then turned to Xander.

"Your sister doesn't have any problems concerning her heart does she?" She asked him and he nodded.

"She was born with a hole in her heart when she was younger that the doctors had to close up because it wasn't closing on its own. Why?" He asked and Udonna grimanced.

"Please tell me it hasn't opened up again. Please tell me you're pulling that face for a different reason." Xander told her and Udonna placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It has not opened and I am looking like this for a different reason." She told him and Chip asked.

"Are you just saying that or are you telling the truth?" Daggeron elbowed him in the ribs and said.

"She's telling the truth, Chip." Udonna looked at Melody and said.

"I have just never seen someone with a heart like hers. Meaning I could see where the doctors had sealed it." Xander swallowed and said.

"Did not need to know that much." Before he and Nick supported Melody and took her to Rootcore...


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 7

When Melody came round she looked strangely concerned.

"Mel, you alright?" Xander asked her as she reached out to grip something to help her sit up.

"Yeah...Fine..." She said struggling to sit up until she felt something move behind her and help her rise.

"How do you feel, dear?" Udonna asked her softly and Melody rubbed her eyes in a childlike way.

"Strange. Like I've been sleeping for a long time." Udonna and Xander chuckled.

"You've been asleep for three days, sis." Melody started to panic as she looked at her watch and said.

"Oh god! I was mean to go see Dan yesterday about the-"

"Melody, Melody calm down. Xander has already spoken to your friend though he won't tell us what it was about." Udonna told her gently and Melody relaxed slightly before saying.

"Good, I want it to be a surprise to the others." Xander nodded with a salute before smirking.

"Ok, what did you do?" Melody asked her brother sternly and he chuckled saying.

"Not much sis." She glared at him while Udonna looked amused.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Melody asked sterner and darker while giving him her look.

"I just told the others what's happening on Sunday."

"You are such a son of a bullfrog." Melody told him making Udonna relax. She thought Melody was about to swear then.

"Hey, they wanted to know what they could do so I suggested we actually celebrate for once." Xander told her and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright," She said and he gave a small cheer.

"Just don't go all out on this thing, kay?" He nodded and hugged her tightly before running out the room.

"Oy Vey. Little brothers." Melody sighed rubbing her face tiredly while Udonna squeezed her gently and asked.

"Why have you never celebrated your birthday?" Melody played with the sleeves of her top and said.

"It never felt the same after Mom died so we never celebrated it. I always tried my best when it came to Xander's birthday, organized parties and everything with the help of Mrs Bruno the woman who lived over the road before she died. I guess losing Mom like we did, did more damage than I originally thought." Udonna felt compassion for the girl before a soft but firm knock sounded from the door and there stood Leanbow.

"Glad you are awake, Melody, Xander has just told the others." He told her and she nodded muttering.

"If I pass out again it's because I've been hugged too tight by your students." The couple chuckled softly before Udonna helped her out of bed and kept her steady. To Melody's surprise she was wobbly on her legs and she could barely walk without nearly falling over.

"Easy, dear, your legs have been numb for three days." Udonna told her as Leanbow caught Melody when she fell a third time.

"Remind me never to sleep for that long ever again." Melody said with a small chuckle. The couple helped her stand and Udonna guided her in walking to the main room while Leanbow went behind in case she stopped and went backwards.

"Hey you're ok!" Chip grinned rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. Melody chuckled slightly and hugged him back saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He nodded and released her before she was tackled by the Rocca sisters.

"Going backwards!" She said as all three started heading backwards but Leanbow, Daggeron who had just joined them and Udonna caught them.

"Thank you." Melody smiled at them before they set the three girls upright.

"You scared the hell out of us, Mel. Don't ever do that again." They told her and she smiled softly.

"Ok, ok, I won't." She said before Clare smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Was my brother behaving?" Was the first thing Melody asked her.

"Sis! I'm right here!" Xander said acutely offended and embarrassed.

"Zip it you. You're already in my semi-bad books for telling about Sunday." Melody warned her brother who folded his arms and grumbled to himself as Clare grinned.

"He was so worried about you. I had to knock him out in order to get him to sleep." Melody snorted and pulled away asking.

"Really?" Clare chuckled and nodded making Melody laugh harder saying.

"That's best thing I've hear since I woke up." Then there was Nick.

"Hey." He greeted her awkwardly.

"Hi." She said just as awkward as they stood on opposite sides of the room avoiding the others gaze.

"Did something happen you two?" Udonna asked narrowing her eyes at the two as she looked between them.

"No." They chorused quietly before the others smirked and they said louder.

"No!" The smirks increased before Leanbow said.

"I am pretty sure something has happened-"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" They bellowed before Melody limped out of Rootcore and Nick followed

"Something happened." The teens chorused before going to the windows and watching the two.

"What happened at the lake never happened, agreed?" Melody asked him and he nodded.

"Agreed but one problem." Melody looked worried, concerned and annoyed.

"A mermaid saw and half the bloody merpeople population know what happened!" Melody threw her hands up in the air and said.

"For the love of the virgin Mary!" Nick nodded and said.

"Agreed, but what do we tell the others about when I went after you?" Melody ran her hands through her hair gently and said.

"That you didn't find me. We don't mention what you said, what I said or the kiss, ok?" He nodded and put out his hand. She shook it and went to walk off but he grabbed her hand and asked.

"Can I still feel the way I do?" She looked at him pained and said.

"Nick, it will never happen. You know nothing about me." Then she wrenched her hand free and limped off. Nick watched her for a minute before calling.

"Can I get you a present for Sunday?"

"Bugger off Nick!" She called laughing slightly making him grin.

"I take that as a yes!"

"It's a no! Don't waste your money on me!" She called back laughing slightly as he grinned brighter and looked determined but happy before taking off in the other direction.

"They KISSED!" Clare, Vida and Madison squealed before laughing slightly while Chip grinned and said.

"Nick's got it bad! I knew he did!" Xander blinked four times before saying weakly.

"They kissed." Then he started falling back as he fainted but was caught by Daggeron and Madison.

"Xander?!" Clare asked as the couple put him in a chair and she started tapping his cheek till he came round saying.

"Oh this is going to be painful." The teens smiled slightly at each other before looking to Nick's parents. Udonna looked slightly annoyed while Leanbow looked happy.

"That's not a good Udonna face." Chip said cringing slightly while Udonna shifted slightly and said.

"If she breaks my sons' heart I-"

"Udonna, love, calm down. Bowen is going to be fine." Leanbow told his wife gently and she settled a little more before saying.

"I am allowed to be a little protective of him, aren't I?" Vida chuckled and said.

"Udonna, there's being a little protective then super mama bear protective. You displayed symptoms of the latter." Udonna frowned at her pink student who shrugged and said.

"Just saying." Nick came back in soon after that with a small smile before Xander called.

"You kissed my sister?!" Nick quickened his pace to his room and called.

"She kissed me actually! It was a test before you ask!" The rangers looked at each other before the girls sang.

"Somebody's got a plan!" Before the group laughed and waited for Sunday to arrive.

When it did Xander found his sister looking out the window of her room in her PJs.

"Mel, why aren't you getting dressed?" He asked her and she jumped slightly before saying.

"I will in a minute, I just want some time alone for a little bit. Why don't you head to Rootcore for training? I'll catch up." He nodded holding his concealed bag with his suit in it behind him. He vanished and appeared in Rootcore making Clare jump and scream in shock.

"Mystic, Xander, you shouldn't do that to people!" She scolded him with her hand over her heart.

"Xander's here!" Vida and Madison giggled as they came in with two bags with their dresses in them.

"Are you all prepared for this?" Leanbow asked from one of the balconies. The teens nodded and he said.

"Clare take the girls to your room so you can get ready, Xander up here with Bowen, Daggeron and myself." Xander saluted him before quickly peaking Clare on the lips and running up the staircase and out of sight behind Leanbow.

"For once I'd like a kiss that isn't just a quick peak on the cheek or lips." Clare sighed as she took the girls to her room.

"Cheer up, you're not the only one. Chip does the same." Madison smiled to herself and whispered.

"Daggeron doesn't." Vida rolled her eyes and said.

"Daggeron has never kissed you in public, except from when he got back from visiting his relatives and even then that was only a small kiss." Madison blushed before they started to get ready in Clare's room. Back with Melody she was standing in front of her mirror. She looked at herself. She looked older not like a young woman of twenty almost twenty-one. A small figure appeared in the mirror, it was Melody as a child. Melody blinked trying to wrap her head round the vision before it held her hand and said.

"You need to rest, Mel, you need to be calm and not worry about everyone." Melody closed her eyes and whispered.

"I try...I try so hard but I never seem to stop...I'm so tired and I hurt so much I don't know what to do...Mom why did you leave us? Why did you leave me to look after Xander?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and her mother's voice whispered.

"I never meant to, sweetheart. I wanted you and Xander to be happy and you have been but you, my darling Melody, have worried yourself to the brink of tiredness, pain and illness. Please, my darling, rest. Let go, feel your age not older." Melody opened her eyes seeing tears as her mother stood by her side.

"Mommy...I can't...I can't do it anymore...I can't be strong for them anymore..." she whispered her knees buckling as she fell to her knees. Her mother, now worried and concerned for her oldest baby, knelt beside her and wrapped her arms round her reflection whispering.

"Baby girl, listen to me now. You don't have to be strong anymore, Xander is a grown man now and your friends are strong enough to support themselves now. For once in so long, think about yourself. You need to cry, you need to be free, you need feel the love a certain boy does for you. When your father and I started dating we hardly knew anything about the other but as our relationship progressed we nearly ended up knowing each other inside out." Her mother chuckled slightly as tears of her own spilled and she planted a ghostly soft kiss on Melody's head.

"I love you both so much and I know you hate your father for what he did but he is still your father." She whispered before she and little Melody vanished and Melody rested her forehead against the cold mirror and her right hand was pressed against it.

"I can't do it...Not anymore..." Unbeknownst to her, Udonna stood in the doorway of her room having watched the whole thing. Udonna's heart broke with every sob that came from Melody, she was broken in so many ways but she never let it show. Udonna moved silently to her side, knelt down and took the girl in her arms doing her best to comfort her. Melody hid her face in Udonna's shirt and cried with the odd sob and shake of the head. Udonna rubbed her arm gently while rocking her back and forth softly whispering comfort until Melody was reduced to hiccuping and sniffling.

"Please don't tell the others..." Melody murmured weakly and Udonna held her closer.

"I won't if you don't want me to." She whispered, continuing to rub her arm gently until Melody asked.

"Not that I don't like seeing you and the others but, what are you doing here?" Udonna smiled softly and said.

"I was sent to get you ready for the surprise we have planed for your birthday." Melody groaned and hid her face again.

"Who's idea was it?" She asked and Udonna chuckled slightly amused.

"The rangers. And Clare's of course. She, Madison and Vida took care of the location and decorations while the boys, with my help, did the food. Leanbow and Daggeron took the boys to get suitable clothing while Vida took the girls and I, hence why training was cancelled on Friday. Speaking of which, come along. On your feet." Udonna told her releasing the girl and helped her up when she heard Melody's knees click.

"That's normal don't worry." Melody told her before Udonna went outside the room and picked up two bags before coming back in and found Melody looking confused as she looked out the window.

"What is it?" Udonna asked her and Melody turned pale and gagged slightly.

"Mr Greener's outside with no shirt on and he's in speedo's. I'm gonna puke in a minute." She said looking away with a look of disgust on her face.

"How old is he?" Udonna asked as she placed the bags on the bed and her hands on her hips.

"Eighty-nine years old." Udonna cringed and shuddered slightly before saying.

"Melody," Melody turned to her as she nodded to the bags on the bed.

"You didn't, did you?" Melody asked and Udonna smiled slightly.

"Vida, Madison, Clare and I put it together. Xander also put something in it but I have no idea what." Melody nodded and Udonna handed her the right bag and sent her into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Are you getting changed too, Udonna?" Melody asked her through the door and Udonna smiled slightly to herself.

"Yes, dear, I am." Melody nodded to herself and pulled the objects out the bag, starting to put them on. Silver high heeled sandals, dark green knee length dress with no straps and no sleeves. The bust was tight fitting while the skirt flowed to her knees with the loose fitting dark green fabric belt round her waist. Next was a silver jeweled clip in the shape of three twisting and flowering vines, Melody brushed her hair so it was in her natural curls before using the clip to clip her sides out the way before getting the two final objects out, first was a dark green shall made of a veil type material. Finally it was a small velvet box, it was old and covered with dust but somehow Melody recognized it. She opened it gently and smiled softly at the sight of a note.

_Melody, _

_Mom left this to me to give to you for your twenty-first. We both hope you like it._

_~Xan __xxxx_

She moved the note and bit her lip.

"Mom's tear stone." She whispered at the sight of the diamond tear necklace her mother was never seen without. She put the necklace on so the stone rested on the soft skin above her heart and looked in the mirror. She looked like her young self, which was a relief, before she straightened herself up and called through the door.

"Can I come out?" Udonna smiled to herself as she adjusted her skirt and called.

"Yes, Melody." When Melody came out Udonna nearly took a double take. She looked...Wonderful and young and how she should look.

"You look really pretty, Udonna." She smiled at the older woman who chuckled and said.

"My dear, at my age it is a chore to look pretty." Melody frowned slightly and said.

"You're not that old, Udonna, and you look pretty everyday you just look extra pretty today." Udonna smiled softly and placed Melody's arm through hers before saying.

"Thank you Melody and I believe it is time to meet the others." Melody nodded and asked.

"I look alright, right?" Udonna nodded and said.

"You look wonderful, Melody." The birthday girl nodded before Udonna whisked her off to the small gathering...


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 8

Melody's grip tightened slightly on Udonna's arm as they neared a building near the park.

"The Youth Club? But it's closed on Sundays." She said confused but Udonna told her.

"The girls managed to get it for today." Melody nodded and sighed. She was happy, yes, but she was also nervous. What if she made a fool out of herself? No she mustn't think like that.

"Nervous?" Udonna asked and before Melody could think on what she said she answered.

"Bricking it." Udonna merely chuckled and rubbed her arm saying.

"Don't be. You've got nothing to worry about." Melody gave a relieved chuckle and said.

"I do if Vida is wearing a dress." Udonna looked confused at this.

"Inside joke don't worry." Udonna nodded before the pair went in and Udonna couldn't suppress the grin she bore as they went inside only to find the lights out.

"Ok, has the money in the meter run out or something?" Melody asked completely confused before Udonna said softly.

"One, two, three!" The lights flashed on and a large group of people yelled.

"Happy birthday Mel!" Mel covered her mouth as tears sprung and she said loudly.

"Oh my god!" Xander came over to her first and she laughed slightly saying.

"Oh my god...Oh my god..." Xander grinned and hugged her saying.

"Me and the guys planned it." Melody squeezed her brother and said.

"Oh my god!" When Xander let go the other rangers went to her and gave her a hug before a voice called.

"Melody Jane Elizabeth Veronica Bly!" Melody whipped round covered her mouth again saying.

"Oh my god!" She was nearly in tears as her Aunt Vicky revealed herself with her sons and husband.

"Happy birthday Mel!" The boys yelled running over to her and hugging her legs. She hugged them both before pulling away and crouching to their level, they were twins and about six years old.

"Oh my god." She said in shock.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" They asked and she shook her head saying.

"Oh come here you two." They hugged her tightly as she kissed the tops of their heads and squeezed them saying.

"I just...I can't believe you're here..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she released them and stood up properly saying.

"You've gotten so tall, you'll be the same height as your mom in no time."

"Oh don't say that, I feel short as it is against you, Xander and the misfits you hang around with." Vicky said as she walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe it...You're here, when did you-"

"We've had this planned for months, darling, we've been staying in a hotel and Xander and your friends have made sure you were clueless about it." Vicky told her before pulling away and cupping her face, wiping the tears of joy away before saying.

"You look just like your mother. She would be so proud of you, of both of you." Melody nodded before Vicky stepped aside and Melody looked up at her uncle.

"Oh bloody Nora. Now I do feel short." Melody said, leaning on her brother who chuckled with the others before looking up at her uncle.

"Hey Johnny." She grinned and he grinned brightly down at her.

"Hey Mel." Then they went to hug but Melody wasn't tall enough.

"Hold on, Mel move." Melody did and Xander placed a step ladder in front of her.

"Oh ha ha, very funny bro." Melody said sarcastically as the others chuckled before she used the step ladder and hugged her uncle.

"I've just realized something. I'm in heels and I'm still short compared to nearly all males, and some females, in the room." Melody said as she got off the step ladder.

"Man you're tiny!" A voice said and Melody covered her face saying.

"No! No you did not invite him!"

"Well that's nice. A nice hello for your favourite cousin!" A very camp man in his late twenties came into view in a black suit, pale pink shirt and navy blue tie with pale pink spots. Melody uncovered her face and grinned.

"You wore the suit and tie! I can finally have a picture with you in THE suit and tie! I'm just kidding come here." His frown turned into grin as they hugged tightly and Xander said.

"Shane's got a boyfriend." Melody pulled away grinning and asking.

"Really?! Is he here?!" Shane shook his head and said.

"He's got a wedding today anyway. Said he sends his best and hope you have a smashing day." Melody nodded and said cheerfully.

"So far I've had a pretty good day. Minus seeing an eighty-nine year old man-"

"Do not say it." Udonna told her but she carried on.

"Shirtless and in-"

"Do not say it." Udonna repeatedly warningly with the mystic woman look.

"Speedo's." Melody finished and Udonna, Xander, the teens, mystic family and Shane shuddered at the thought.

"It was not pleasant I shall say that." Melody said before Vida called.

"Mel! You wanna get this party started?" Melody chuckled and called.

"Does Xander take after Mom with hair habits?"

"Really?" Shane and Vicky asked and Xander ashamedly nodded before Vida put the music on and Shane asked.

"May I dance first with the birthday girl?"

"I believe that dance was reserved for me." Xander said and Melody said.

"I believe I promised the twins the first dance." The twins nodded and took both her hands, pulling her to the dance floor with bright grins.

"Did we just get...Rejected by my sister?" Xander asked stunned as friends and family took to the dance floor and danced or sat and watched. Melody was grinning as she noticed more guests, that the rangers had invited, arrived and she waved to them grinning as her cousins danced with her to one of Vida's remixes, she wasn't really sure which one. When it was over she hugged the boys tightly and whispered.

"Go asked Maddie and V to dance." They blushed slightly and went over to the girls who Melody grinned and shrugged at when they winked at her. Melody spent the three hours after the party began dancing, socializing and watching her friends dance until a slow song came on and couples took to the floor.

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice asked from behind her, she turned and smiled contently.

"Sure Nick." They took to the floor and Vicky winked at her with a knowing look as Melody wrapped her arms round Nick's neck and Nick placed his round her waist. But Shane was grinning from ear to ear while giving her large thumbs up to which she rolled her eyes smiling, making Nick chuckle.

"What?" Melody asked quietly looking contently confused.

"The way you act with your family. You're much calmer than I thought you'd be. Happier too." Melody smiled and said.

"I haven't seen them since I was a kid, Nick, I have every reason to be." Then she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to bring her closer. Their friends were grinning while the others couples were in their own little bubble, well, most were. Udonna and Leanbow were watching their son who was chatting with Melody as they danced before he bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Udonna asked smiling slightly when she saw both of them smiling.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were talking about past memories." Leanbow chuckled as he rested his forehead on his wife's who smiled before the song ended and Johnny and Xander came out with a home made cake singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!" The others started to sing along as Melody hid her face in Nick shoulder laughing slightly saying.

"Oh Jesus." Nick chuckled and everyone started singing with Xander and Johnny.

"Happy Birthday dear Melody! Happy Birthday to you!" Melody lifted her head and said.

"Thank-"

"You can thank us in a minute, please just blow out the candles we're getting dead arms here." Xander said and Melody blew out the candles before the cake was put on a table and Melody said.

"Thanks guys but who made it?" Xander looked a little ashamed before a voice said.

"I made it." Melody stopped smiling as Vicky came to her side and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Hello Melody, Xander." A man in his forties said from beside the entrance. The mystics looked at each other as Melody folded her arms and said in an icy tone.

"Hello Dad."...


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 9

"Hello Dad." Melody said with an icy tone as her eyes turned from soft and warm to stone and hail as the focused on the man before them. He was in his late forties with graying dark hair and brilliant blue eyes while his skin was slightly wrinkled and pale. It was clear that the only thing the Bly siblings inherited from him was the dark hair because their mother had been fair haired. He was about the same height as Xander if not shorter by an inch or so.

"No hug then?" He asked with a small smile.

"No." Melody told him coldly as she folded her arms tightly over her chest.

"Oh, right. Still holding a grudge are we?" He asked casually.

"You crushed our mother's heart, I have every reason to hold a grudge. Especially after you brought your wife and sons to her funeral!" Melody snapped and Vicky squeezed her shoulders saying quietly.

"Don't lose your temper with him, he's not worth it."

"Afternoon, Victoria. See the twins have grown quite a bit." He smiled and the two boys who hid from him behind their mother and cousin.

"Shy?"

"No, they just don't like back stabbers." Johnny told him and Xander's father looked up at him a little.

"Afternoon John. How you?"

"A lot happier when you weren't here." Melody smiled slightly as her father nodded and asked.

"I take it the whole family holds the same grudge as Melody and Xander do?"

"They're not the only ones." Vida said on behalf of the rangers who knew him.

"Ah. If it isn't the misfits my kids hang around with." he drawled and it irked both Melody and Xander.

"We aren't your kids." Xander told him through clenched teeth as Clare rested a hand on his chest calming him greatly.

"Biologically you are-"

"We haven't been your kids since you abandoned us. You left Mom then you cut all contact with us. Her funeral was the first time we had seen you in years! And you had the to-"

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Oh you can't be serious..." Melody said near tears as her father's wife and sons, about the same age as Melody, came in.

"Melody calm down-"

"Calm down?! You...I can't believe you!" Melody snapped at her father before walking out the youth club, via th back door.

"Nice one Micheal. Real nice one." Shane said sarcastically as Nick went after Melody, glaring powerfully at Micheal as he left.

"What? What did I do?" Micheal asked clueless.

"No offence to your wife and sons Micheal, but you brought your other family. The one you should have had and we were never supposed to be created. Well done genius!" Xander snapped before his father said.

"I'm sorry but I thought you'd at least want to see your half-brothers-"

"Again no offence to you guys, but you had our whole childhood to introduce us to them and get us used to the fact that you had kids and a wife! Rather than just springing it on us when I was a kid and Mel was reaching that difficult stage all girls do! She needed Mom or you but neither of you were there! Granted Mom was dead when Mel turned thirteen so I can't really blame her! And when Mel was in a coma you never came to see her! I know I asked the nurses!" Xander told him and Micheal said.

"Xander, we take no offence and I give you permission to give Micheal a black eye if you want. To be honest, neither the boys nor myself want to be here."

"Grateful for the permission and I completely understand." Xander told her and she nodded while Micheal just stared at her.

"Louise!"

"Deal with it Micheal! Come on boys." Louise was gone without another word with her sons and Micheal soon followed with a black eye from Johnny after he said.

"Well thank you Xander for wrecking another of my relationships like your sister did with your mother-" Xander made to go at him but his friends and family held him back while Johnny gave Micheal the black eye and sent him running.

"X, calm down. He's a jerk, ignore him." Madison told him as he was sat in a chair to calm him down.

"He had no right to say that." Xander growled with his head in his hands.

"Agreed Xander, if your uncle hadn't of punched him I would have." Leanbow told him and Xander slowly started to calm down as Clare sat beside him and rubbed his back gently.

"Where's Mel?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, is she ok?" The other asked before Udonna looked out the window and found the pair at the far end of the garden like area on the swings, talking.

"...I'm sorry, you and the others worked so hard on this party and then he came and ruined it." Melody apologized tearfully but Nick shook his head and moved to the swing next to hers, shifting closer to wipe her face gently.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. I was going to save this for later but it looks like you could do with some cheering up." Nick pulled out a thin box about the same length as a pencil and offered it to her. She looked at it then at him.

"I thought I told you-"

"Hey it's your birthday, ya gettin' a gift." Nick told her in an Al Capone accent making Melody giggle slightly and hesitantly take the gift. She undid the ribbon and opened it before she looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"B-B-B-But-How?!" She asked looking at him and gesturing to the gift.

"I used some of my money in the bank, that and Xander told me what you had been saving up for, for months only to find out they boosted the price." Nick explained before adding.

"Please don't yell." In a very small voice before Melody took a deep breath and said.

"Nick," He looked at her only to have her gently kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She told him softly and he grinned brightly saying.

"You didn't yell." She giggled at his comment before saying.

"'Course not. You're my friend and," She took one of his hands gently and said.

"Maybe I was wrong." Nick stared at her for a minute, absorbing the fact that she was holding his hand, before smiling slightly.

"About what?" She got to her feet, releasing his hand, as she face him.

"About feelings." His face turned clear before he asked.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want." Melody smiled a little, looking up the few inches that separated them (Even if she was in heels) as she met his gaze.

"I'm sure. Lets just say I had a little help realizing my error with a little motherly advice." She toyed with her mother's necklace slightly as he smiled at her and took one hand.

"You sure your mother?"

"In the mirror while I was in my PJs. Also your mother saw me talking to her in the mirror but please don't tell her I told you that." Nick grinned chuckling slightly before he squeezed her hand and asked.

"Should we go back inside?"

"They have cake in there, yes we should." They pair chuckled before heading back inside.

"I have a feeling love is in the air." Shane sang slightly and the group looked at the couple coming, their hands entwined. Shane and Xander took deep breaths but Melody was quick.

"You dare and I'm telling Vicky what you two did when we were kids and back in Australia." They quickly shut their mouths and Vida started playing love is in the air over the CD player.

"Oh very mature V!" Nick laughed at Melody's expression, grim annoyance. It stopped and Vida shrugged grinning.

"Hey what can I say? I won't play it." Melody smiled slightly and nodded before Vicky asked.

"Cake anyone?" Nick and Melody raised their hands grinning making th others chuckle slightly before the pair looked at each other and nudged each other.

"I thought you said you were on a diet." Madison said to Melody.

"Hey that went flying out the window when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came in. No I don't mean Voldemort Chip!" Melody warned the Harry Potter nut of their group who pouted before Vida asked.

"Which craving was it this time? Ice cream or cookie dough?" She had come down off the stage where her turntables were and Melody muttered.

"Neither actually."

"Cake?" Xander asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't really have a craving this time. Might be because I had this guy with me." She pointed towards Nick who grinned at her and said.

"I made you smile though."

"After dropping Xander in it." Nick laughed evilly as his best mate paled.

"What did you tell her?" He asked and she showed him the box.

"Hey you got her it." Xander grinned before his grin dropped and he asked.

"What did she say after you gave it to her and she opened it?" Melody blushed brightly and said.

"I think I'll go help Aunt Vicky." And dashed off into the kitchen.

"Her exact words were 'B-B-B-But-How?!'." Madison awed with her sister and Clare.

"She stuttered! It's adorable when she stutters." Madison grinned before Johnny, Vicky and Melody came out with slices of cake.

"Still red in the cheeks I see." Udonna chuckled as she helped pass the cake round.

"You would be too if caught your aunt and uncle making out in the kitchen." Udonna chuckled again once the cake was round before they started eating and Melody snorted and giggled.

"Nick hold still." He looked confused and asked.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You've got frosting on your nose, hold still." She told him getting a serviette and wiping his nose gently before he smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

"I knew it! Love has sprung!" Shane squealed and Melody rolled her eyes saying.

"Prepare for very girly squealing." Shane frowned at her and asked.

"When have I ever squealed like a little girl?" Then his family took it in turns to list incidents.

"When you found out I was expecting the twins." Said Vicky.

"When you found out we were engaged." Johnny told him.

"When we put a live frog in your lap last summer." The twins chorused grinning mischievously as Xander and Melody high fived them.

"When you got my first kiss on camera." Mentioned Xander.

"When I had my first concert and you got the number of the guy I was dating." Melody glared slightly at him and he said.

"I said I was sorry!" Shane said and Melody rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Anyway, doesn't matter now you've got Nick." He said and the pair smiled slightly at each other before the twins chorused.

"Mel are you going to sing your favourite song from that musical you like?" Melody chuckled slightly and said.

"I haven't sung that song since I was little guys. I'm surprised you even know about it." Johnny pointed at his wife and mouthing 'All her. Not me.'

"All Aunt Vicky, eh Johnny?" Xander asked and Vicky elbowed her husband hissing.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Okay not again thank you very much!" Chip said and the twins asked.

"Will you? Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" They pulled puppy dog eyes with adorable voice and Melody looked at the ceiling saying.

"Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it."

"Fall for it, fall for it." Shane, Chip, Xander and the Rocca sisters whisper-chanted it while the adults chuckled.

"Stay strong, Melody." Johnny and Leanbow chorused before Jack, one of the twins, sat on her lap and said.

"Pwetty pwease with strawberries on top?" Melody was cracking, they all could tell, but when Vince, the other twin, joined his brother on her lap and said.

"Pwetty pwease with strawberries and chocolate sauce on top?" She glanced down and shook her head and just to play along Nick pulled the same face as the twins making her laugh slightly and say.

"Pwease Melody? Pwetty Pwease?"

"Oh Jesus Christ." Melody muttered before sighing.

"Fine, fine I'll sing the song!" the group cheered and Vida said.

"Up on stage." Melody rolled her eyes and went up on stage saying.

"I'm getting the feeling of deja vu." The group chuckled as Vida put the CD on and Melody took a deep breath remembering the words.

_Melody:_

_I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain _Melody grinned at the sight of the twins smiling before Nick stood up and sang with her.

_Nick and Melody:_

_We made our way along the river_  
_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_  
_I was so happy we had met_  
_It was the age of no regret_  
_Oh, yes _Nick offered a joyfully amazed Melody a lift down which she accepted and he span her under his arm once.  
_Those crazy years_  
_That was the time of the flower-power_  
_But underneath_  
_We had a fear of flying_  
_Of growing old_  
_A fear of slowly dying_  
_We took our chance_  
_Like we were dancing our last dance _The group watched with pleased smiles as Nick and Melody sang and waltzed round the dance floor.

_Melody:_

_I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
_

_Nick:_

_In the tourist jam  
__Round the Notre Dame_

_Melody:_

_Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
_

_Both:_

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
_

_Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play  
_

_Melody:_

_And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, a football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet, you were the hero of my dreams _Nick kissed her forehead gently making her blush slightly as Shane wolf whistled and the twins ewed.

_Both:_

_I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain _When they stopped they laughed slightly before Melody said.

"I never knew you could sing."

"I do a little that's about as far as I go." he chuckled and she nodded before the group applauded and the twins cheered.

"Yeah Mel and Nick!" They looked at the group chuckling before the twins ran over to them and hugged Melody saying.

"Thanks for singing the song Mel." She chuckled and said.

"It wasn't just me." The two boys let go and looked at Nick who smiled slightly and put out his hand. Jack shook it first then Vince before Nick and Melody looked at each other.

"What's Dan gonna say about this?"

"He'll murder me but hey, I'm happy." Melody told him and he grinned wrapping an arm round her gently.

"Love is in the air! Doo-"

"Not sing that song." Nick told Chip and Shane who frowned at him and asked.

"Why not?"

"It's so annoying when you've heard over thirty thousand times." Melody told them grimacing before the heard a scream from outside and the rangers were outside like a shot...


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes Closed, Hearts Open 10

Melody's heart stopped for a split second at the sight of Robusto attacking her half-brothers and their mother while their father fled, saving his own hind rather than his family's.

"Ok, not cool." She muttered taking off her heels and the other girls looked at her.

"What? I'm not running in heels." they rolled their eyes before Robusto spotted them and Melody stepped back while the rangers morphed and headed into the fight against Robusto and his hidiacs. Melody ran to her half-brothers and their mother and helped them up as they stared at the fight.

"The Power Rangers..." One of the younger brothers murmured and Melody said.

"Get outta here, it's too dangerous for you to be hanging around." The boys nodded and headed for the car but Louise stared at Melody.

"You're one of them?" She asked and Melody shrugged saying.

"Sorta, now go." Louise nodded before gently squeezing Melody's arm with a tiny smile then she ran to her car where the boys were and got inside. Melody didn't see if they drove off or not for her attention had been captured by a small group of hidiacs that had surrounded her.

"Mel!" Nick snapped but he couldn't reach her.

"Ok, I never use violence." Melody said as a hidiac went to attack her before she blocked it and sent him crashing into a few of the others who were fighting the rangers.

"Melody! All you have to do to use magic, is to believe in it!" Clare snapped to her as she fought beside Xander.

"Believe in magic, huh?" Melody asked herself as she fought a losing battle with the hidiacs until she was on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Mel!" The rangers yelled before she growled.

"I believe in magic!" And the hidiacs, all of them, were blown over in a bright blinding light when she went to protect her body from the blades that were to strike her. The rangers looked at each other as Melody pushed herself up looking stunned.

"Wow, didn't expect that." She said before Robusto smirked, knocked Udonna and Leanbow away and into the teens with Daggeron, and faced Melody.

"You are strong, aren't you?" Melody shrugged and said.

"First time I used magic." Then she ducked and grabbed Robusto's wrists when the creature went to attack her. The rangers were stunned at first as Melody fought Robusto before Xander said.

"Come on, we've got to help her." The others nodded before they went to her aid and by the end of the fight Robusto was destroyed. They all looked at Melody who was smiling slightly and said.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." The rangers chuckled and hugged her before the twins grinned.

"That was awesome!" The rangers looked at each other, completely forgetting about the family before Vicky said.

"Sworn to secrecy, we know." Melody chuckled slightly before Johnny asked.

"Where are your heels, Mel?" Melody turned pink as she hid her hands behind her back and said.

"Um...No where..." Vida snatched the shoes from behind her friend and held them out of her reach while saying.

"You fought with your heels! Oh my god that's-"

"Handy." The other girls chorused before Nick powered down and asked Melody.

"You alright?" She nodded and the pair hugged before she asked.

"You?"

"A bit banged up but I'm fine." They were like that for a while as the group started talking and heading inside while the two remained outside, just holding each other until Melody pulled away and Nick hesitated before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers gently. She smiled at his hesitance and kissed him back firmly while closing her eyes as Nick's slid shut. Her arms slid round his neck before his one of his hands cupped her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. The others were watching from the window and Vicky sighed happily.

"She's finally there." The mystics looked at her and Xander grinned at his aunt.

"Finally back, right?" Vicky nodded before Udonna said.

"I cannot believe it...My son has a girlfriend." Leanbow chuckled and said.

"She had my approval right from the start, what about you dear?" Udonna smiled slightly and said.

"If Bowen had to be with anyone, I'd like it to be Melody."

"You got the family approval Mel!" Vida yelled out the window and the couple pulled away, completely oblivious to the yell, and a light blush could be seen on Melody's cheeks as Nick still caressed her cheek before they kissed again short and sweet this time before Nick hugged Melody close to him and said.

"Happy Birthday, Melody." Melody smiled up at him and said.

"Thank you Nick, maybe we should go inside before we get hit by a car." Nick nodded quickly and took her hand, before walking quickly out of the road before he twirled her on the pavement and they went inside. They were met by smirks and grins making them share a look before Melody asked.

"Alright, who did what?" The twins started laughing at that before chorusing.

"The others were watching you and Nick kissing." They looked at each other, Melody blushing a little darker, while Nick grimaced and said.

"Talk about spying on love." She nodded before Xander called.

"Hey! Some of us are your family so we're allowed to keep an eye on you." They nodded before the party got back into the swing of it. By the time the party was over, it was eight o'clock and the families and friends were starting to leave.

"Now be good for your sister and teachers, Xander." Vicky told her nephew as they hugged.

"I will be, Vicky, have a safe journey home." He told her and she nodded before Johnny replaced his niece on the ground. He had lifted her half a meter off the ground in a hug making her promise to be careful, after threatening Nick that he would dearly regret it if he hurt his beloved niece.

"Boys are in the car." Shane said quietly before he swept his female cousin into a tight hug while Xander and Johnny shared a man hug and Vicky bid the others goodbye.

"Shane...! Lungs...! Oxygen...!" Melody gasped and he released her apologizing quietly but she held up a finger as she rubbed her ribs.

"Never hug me that tight again." She told him and he nodded before she hugged him properly and said.

"As soon as you get home tell your boyfriend he's one hell of a lucky guy to be with you." Shane nodded, serious for the first time that evening and said.

"Promise. Look after everyone, Mel, and please don't screw up your relationship with Nick. I really want him to be my cousin in law." Melody had turned bright red in embarrassment and said.

"Oh you're an evil git sometimes." Shane pulled away and patted her arm before getting into the very back of the car. Xander had said goodbye to the sleeping twins and Melody went over to the car and gently tucked their blankets round them before gently kissing their foreheads whispering.

"Please be safe my little protectors." Then straightened up and closed the car door. Then Vicky and Johnny got into their car and drove off after saying goodbye to the whole group.

"Crying Mel?" Chip asked as he saw her wipe her face.

"No. I don't cry."

"You cried when Bambi's mom died." Xander reminded her and she ribbed him hard saying.

"Shut up." He did and Nick wrapped his arm round her shoulders, squeezing her gently.

"Time to go home." Udonna noted and the group agreed. The rangers, minus Melody, were staying at Rootcore.

"I'll walk her home, X. You look shattered." Nick told him and Xander nodded, squeezing his sister gently saying.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"No waking me up if I'm having a lie in." She warned him and he nodded before the groups went their separate ways. The walk back to the Bly residence was silent but comfortable, except for the nearly painful tingling in the pit of Melody's stomach.

"Got your keys?" Nick asked as they neared the house. Her keys were in her hand already.

"It's getting late, why don't you crash here?" She asked him, her implication of him sleeping on the sofa or in the spare room not as appealing to either as she first thought. Nick thought this through for a moment. Xander could, and would, kill him if he found out he and his sister had been together like that. His parents, he wasn't going to tell either of them because that wasn't a topic he was comfortable discussing other than with Xander and Chip. And then there was her family who he had met to night and a vision of Johnny burying his body filled his inner eye. Nick had turned extremely pale and Melody gently touched his chest, right over where his heart was, and asked.

"Nick? You ok?" He snapped out of it and nodded before saying.

"I'm not sure me staying here would be a good idea." Melody sighed slightly and muttered.

"I'll murder Johnny and Xander in the morning. I swear I will." Nick smirked slightly as she picked up the pace to get to the porch and unlock the door.

"Now hold up just one second," He chuckled jogging to catch up with her.

"I never said no I wouldn't stay." She gave him a flat look that he quickly erased by kissing her passionately. Melody was taken aback at first but soon melted in his arms before pulling away with a tiny smirk.

"Stubborn Ranger." She told him and he smirked wider.

"Stubborn witch." She giggled before freeing herself and unlocking the front door before looking at him. He nodded and stepped in, removing his tie.

"And th tie comes off." She chuckled at him as she walked into the living room and put her shawl on the sofa before sitting down and rubbing her heels.

"High heels...Why did Vida have to chose high heels?" She murmured as Nick took off his shoes and chuckled.

"Punishment for getting her up on stage when you came home." She rolled her eyes and let her hair fall out the clip when she took it out. Nick leaned against the door frame, smiling at her lovingly as he took her all in. She smirked slightly and asked.

"What?" He merely shook his head and she pouted cutely, pushing herself up and sauntered over to him. He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her closer before they kissed, sweetly and gently at first. Then an unholy hammering came from the door.

"Shit..." The pair chorused and Melody pulled Nick into the kitchen and told him to stay there before going to answer the door.

"Mel? That you?" She blinked several times.

"Travis...?" She mumbled staring at the boy who had caused her to never stick around love.

"Oh thank god you still live here, listen I need your help."

"You aren't getting anything from me. Now leave." She told him coldly and went to shut the door but her kept it open.

"You gotta help me." He told her and Nick came into view at her shoulder.

"Who's this Melody?" He asked her and Travis stared up at Nick.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone." Travis mumbled and Melody hissed.

"Leave Travis, I've told you once I won't tell you again." When Travis made to protest Nick glared at him and the young man backed away before police sirens sounded and he bolted down the road but tripped just as a police car came into view. Melody nodded in good riddance and slammed the door shut.

"Seriously, who was he?" Nick asked her and she leaned into him saying.

"The one who put me off love." Nick nodded and held her gently looking down at her light freckled face before asking.

"Do you still want me to stay?" She nodded and undid the buttons on his dinner jacket, murmuring.

"That's if you still want to." He chuckled down at her and kissed her gently...

* * *

God give me strength that took me a while to write! I'm so sorry for the late updates, please don't hate me! I guess it's fair warning for the next chapter then! Read at your own peril!


End file.
